Kiss of Death
by Amber Krueger
Summary: Just a short snippet about a girl named Brianna who comes in contact with Freddy himself. She sees a flashback from his childhood and feels empathy for him, even though he's about to kill her. I might add more... so tell me what you think.


What was once complete darkness, soon faded into a blush fog, and beyond that, a metallic wonderland that appeared to go on forever. Pipes intertwined beneath rusted catwalks that bridged over large furnaces. Steam hissed from cracked steel pipes, causing them to rattle and clang against each other loudly.

Brianna stalked cautiously on one of the countless catwalks, her hand ghosting over the railing as she leaned forward, searching for a glimpse of what lies before her. She had been here previously, and knew that as she went on soon he would come. That's when she would run, and pray that she would live to see the light of another day.

She tried desperately to keep quiet, to make her presence unknown. Taking each step for granted as she wandered the territory of her nightmares.

The distinct sound of scraping metal rang in her ears, making her jump and hunch over in a way that a Hockey goalie would, just before the puck went whizzing by.

"Who's there?" Brianna called out, her eyes questing her surroundings.

"You know who it is, Brianna." Said a low, guttural voice. It seemed to be coming from right in front of her, yet simultaneously implied from all around her. A malignant chuckle echoed ahead, followed by four sharp clacks and then a piercing screech.

Brianna grasped the railing tightly, awaiting him to step into sight and flex out his right hand, revealing four bladed fingers. His trademark weapon. A tattered leather work glove, copper plated fingers with four 6 inch blades extruding from the fingertips. What he would use against her, like he threatened to do to her friends.

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" Brianna held tight, anticipating the moment he would stride afore her.

In response to her inquisitions, a throaty laugh accompanied by another series of scrapes and clacks.

"Brianna…" The voice sing-sang, tauntingly.

A few haunting seconds of silence went by before a slender silhouetted figure jumped out about ten feet in front of her. Arms spread out into the shape of a T, "Come to Freddy!"

He darted forth, lunging for her head on.

Brianna's eyes widened, the fact that he was heading straight for her occurred like a freight train blaring it's horn. She twisted around in dreamlike slow motion, attempting to sprint away from his reach, but to her surprise her legs felt like two inexplicably heavy weights that refused to move at a normal pace. Struggling to even move at walking speed.

Freddy snickered sinisterly as Brianna froze in place. He extended his left arm forth and snatched her by the shoulder, promptly yanking her close to him as if she were light as a feather. Brianna dangled in his grip like a lifeless rag doll as he held her half a foot from the floor.

His lips curled over his rotting gums in a cruel smile as he set her down, his clutch on her shoulders remained.

Brianna stared up at him, her eyes glazed over with a diverse curiosity.

Freddy raised his gloved hand and traced a single blade meticulously down her cheek, careful not to break the skin,

"Why?" She choked out amongst the thick brood of silence that lurked between them.

Freddy hitched her closer to him, until their bodies pressed firmly against each other. He sighed a hot ribbon of air on her neck as he gently guided a lock of ash blond hair behind her ear with his left hand. He held her face between both hands, focusing his eyes on hers.

With their eyes locked for what seemed like forever, Brianna soon found herself standing in a classroom. A flock of children between the ages of twelve and thirteen stood at one corner of the room, all shouting out profane insults. Brianna hesitantly stepped forward to get a better look at what was going on. A scrawny little boy curled up in a fetal position in the corner, sobbed and flailed his boney arms with his face hidden as the preteen students jeered and teased. Brianna's jaw fell agape as she felt an instant empathy for the little boy.

She too knew how it felt to be constantly bullied to the point of tears, although never to this of an extent.

The walls of the classroom began to warp and melt, and within seconds, she again was looking into Freddy's eyes.

"You see? For years I've been treated like I was nothing. But now… now I am something! I hold all of your precious lives in the palm of my hand. I have control. That's why." He said, slowly sliding his gloved hand down.

Brianna felt a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach. She looked down and gagged in excruciating agony as Freddy plunged his bladed fingertips deeper inside of her, blood spilling around the four cuts that now claimed themselves in Brianna's gut.

He clutched her thick hair with his left hand and pulled her head back, clamping his mouth over hers in a kiss of death. Freddy drew back his arm, his blades sliding easily out of Brianna. He let go of her hair and she fell limp into a pile on the metal floor.


End file.
